


Text Session

by JunShii



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, Fluff, IF I MANAGE TO WRITE IT, Multi, Texting, and some writing at the end, especially weird pics, just texts, large use of pics, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunShii/pseuds/JunShii
Summary: To: JaejoongHyungI think I made a friend over a dustbin, drinks and pugsFrom: JaejoongYou really need to stop drinking the stuff from your lab





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yarykomayuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarykomayuka/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came from reading  you have 1 new message by  bazooka , which is a must-read because it was just awesome.
> 
> The texts are from Junsu's phone.  
> Each chapter is a conversation.
> 
> AND A BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO  YARYKOMAYUKA  WHO IS AS OLD AS ME NOW and heard me talking shit about this idea for months now -u-
> 
> And yes, I might have lied when I said I didn't write that much during the holidays (woops) BD  
> Love you Larmotte!

* * *

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Hey

Sorry

But I’m with your friend

Yoochui?

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

What

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Yoochun sorry

He’s drunk as hell

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

He’s drunk

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Yeah

I was closing my shop

And I found him near the back door

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

I think he’s trying to propose to my dumpster

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Oh my god

Fuck

Sorry

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Technically I don’t care, he’s the one kissing it

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Holy shit

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

I’m not sure about the sanitary aspect of this relationship though

Maybe I should stop him

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Nah

Let him be

He’d kiss it even sober

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Actually I was thinking about sending him to his place

In a taxi

But he doesn’t remember the address

Only your number

So

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

 Why am I even friend with him

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

He’s quite funny though

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

You don't have him as your roommate

I remember now he had a party

Didn’t think he’ll end up courting your dustbin

Sorry about that

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

No worry

So about that taxi trip

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Yeah

That would be perfect if you could call him one

I’ll pay for the fare

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

There’s a 7-Eleven store near our place, I’ll catch him here

The address is 104-16 Sinchonnyeok-ro, Seodaemun-gu

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Okay

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Taxi called, should be here in 5 min

I just hope your friend won’t cry because he’ll have to leave his bride-to-be

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Fuck I’m really really really sorry

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Nah that's okay

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

PACKAGE SEND

He took it quite well

I’m praying for the driver though

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

I think I’ll never thank you enough

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Make sure he doesn’t run away next time

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Yeah ㅠ_ㅠ

Thank you again

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

You’re welcome

And good luck with your friend

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Thanks

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I looked for a picture of someone hugging a trashcan, but didn't find any. Too bad.)
> 
> I'd like to formally thank Yoochun for doing weird things and inspiring me.  
> Sorry for the dustbin cuddles though.
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters can be pretty loooong and pretty short.  
> I don't know how many chapters this will be but I'm a little scared because I have 70 pages of texts and that's just the first half. Woops.

* * *

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Hey

Just wanted to know how was that drunk friend of yours

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

He’s fine

Not drunk anymore

Brushed his teeth at least 5 times after I told him about his love story

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Thanks again

And sorry again

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

No worry

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

How in hell am I supposed to choose

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

?

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Fuck sorry

Wrong number

Typed too fast

 

**_To: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

You still have my number?

 

**_From: xxx-xxx-xxx25_ **

Don’t criticize the messy state of my phone

And you could help me

My friend is not answering me and I’m facing a great dilemma

 

****

**_Name of contact changed to “YC-savior”_ **

 

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

About drinks

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

You’re condescending

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

I’m confused

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

And definitely useless

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

But at least I’m answering you

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

Fair enough

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

Flip a coin

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

Now that’s an advice

Thanks

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

… That was a joke

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

I need an unbiased opinion

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

I take it you managed to choose a drink

Still don’t know how you made it by flipping a coin

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

I don’t see how that’s a problem

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

A coin has 2 faces

You had to choose between 15 drinks

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

23 actually

And you just need to use your imagination

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

Not sure I want to know

So about this unbiased opinion

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

Yep

What are your thoughts on pugs

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

As dogs?

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

Because there are other kinds of pugs…?

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

Technically it can also be loam or clay mixed for pottery or making bricks

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

…

Yeah

The dogs

And you can’t be indecisive

Very heavy debate going on there

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

Honestly

They are a strange kind of ugly

They don’t even know how to bark

And they look like they barreled repeatedly into a wall

But they are cute as hell

So I’m definitely on the pug side

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

Pretty good answer

You just earned my respect

 

**_To: YC-savior_ **

Glad to hear that

Does it help with your debate

 

**_From: YC-savior_ **

We’re progressing

Makes 2 of us in favor of a pug king

 

 

**_Name of contact changed to “Pug worshipper”_ **

 

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

And how many are against?

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

8

But don’t worry

I’ll come back to you in mean time for the final onslaught

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I’ll be ready

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love pugs


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

Hyung

I think I made a friend over a dustbin, drinks and pugs

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

You really need to stop drinking the stuff from your lab

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a real chapter I'm so sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt bad at stopping with such a small chapter <.<

 

* * *

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Hey

Can I ask you a question

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Go ahead

The onslaught for the pug’s supremacy is scheduled on Sunday at 5 pm by the way

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I’ll keep it in mind

About that question

How well do you know Seoul

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

What makes you think I’m from Seoul

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You have a store in Seoul

I don’t think Yoochun could have walked that much while being that smashed

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

That’s some deduction skills you’ve got there

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I know u.u

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

So

Do you know a place near Yeonnam than can hold at least 15 person

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Like a bar?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Yep

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Craft One

900 Pub

Old Fashioned

Nori Bar

Shiva Pub

Sky Bar

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Is that for a student party?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

What makes you think I’m a student and not a middle-aged man looking for young girls

Apart from my love for pugs obviously

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

You’re living near a campus and you’re friend and roommate with a student

I’m pretty sure he’s not your toy boy

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

What an awful vision

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Yeah

Especially with the dustbin involved

But I could be the middle-aged man

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You didn’t kidnap Yoochun

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

I’m not sure anyone would

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

True

Thanks for the list btw

Got any favorite?

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Craft One or Old Fashioned

Tell me how it goes

And keep a hold on your friend

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I’ll handcuff him to the bar

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

The Old Fashioned then

You choose well young padawan

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You’re the one who told me to pick it

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

I know  (￣ω￣;)

Did Yoochun befriend another trashcan

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Nah

Kept a track on him

He still had a hard time to go to class in the morning

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Yeah?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I don’t know if he managed to find his classroom

But he was still alive during lunch so

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Student life is a dangerous one

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

It’s more like a survival game

Beautiful mix between American Nightmare and Hunger Games

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

So you’re really a student in the end

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Damn

My cover got blown up

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Sorry

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

But yeah technically I’m a student

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

I like the “technically”

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I mean I’m a student and technically a human being

Not sure if you can be both

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

I sympathize, got the same complains from friends

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You’re not a student?

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Told you I was the perverted one

*wiggles eyebrows*

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Not sure if asking someone about pugs is the best way to lure them into your bed

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Right back with your deduction skills again

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Gotta keep them sharp

So what do you do when you’re not busy with saving drunk students

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

I multitask

½ of dancing, ½ of tattooing  and ½ of working in a shop

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Pretty sure there’s a “½” of too many

What kind of shop

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Don’t hassle me with your math bullshit

Just for that I’m not telling you

Gotta find by yourself

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

That’s mean

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Your sassiness about my math skills was mean

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Not my fault if you lack the basic knowledge inherent to a 5th grade student

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

That’s it

I’m not talking to you anymore

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Can you tell me at least what kind of stuff your store sells before leaving?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I’m pretty sure you’re working at a sex club

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I guess not

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

In case you were wondering, this is what the store looks like

Definitely not a sex club

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

How would I know, you blurred it

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

You still have to find out

And we sell items, not entertainment

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I can only guess, I don’t have much to work with

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Well you know it’s a store

With shelves

And items

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You’re so helpful

I guess you’re not like the next local convenience store

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Where would be the fun in that

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Brb, gotta change of building

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

You’re at uni?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You sound surprised

I need to go to class sometimes you know

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

And do you often spend your classes texting people?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Don’t worry, I’m a pro at this

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Don’t come crying to me because you have no clue of what your course is about

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I don’t need the texting part to cry about my classes

They’re just presenting the course anyway

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Honestly I don’t care he spent 8 years at Harvard

Should have stayed there

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Is that a picture of him

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Yep

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Good luck

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Thanks ㅠ_ㅠ

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I’m booooooored

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Why are there so many people at the library so early in the semester

And during lunch break

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Why are you at the library in the first place

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I’m trying to convince myself that I’m a good student who starts working in the first days

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Kidding I’m just waiting for my friends

And they’re obnoxiously late

AND I’M FUCKING HUNGRY

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Now that’s just torture

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Sorry for not being stuck in a library

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You’re on break time?

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Yeah

Just got out of my shift

I work at the tattoo parlor this afternoon

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

You get lots of customers?

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

We’re not as full as some notorious shops so I work at the store too

But it’s getting better

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Hope it’ll work well

I don’t know how you manage to do all of this btw

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

I don’t know how you manage to be a student

What do you study?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Biochemistry

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

And that includes…?

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Endless lab sessions, formulas longer than the Great Wall of China and probably my weight in books that I have to know by heart

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Woah

I’m sold on

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

I knew you’d fall

FRIENDS HERE GOTTA EAT

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Enjoy your lunch （＾ω＾）

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *can't stop listening to Mic Drop*
> 
> I'm fucking tired but I promised it soooooo...
> 
> *instead of doing my homework woops*

* * *

  ** _From: Pug worshipper_**

So I’ve got this thing stuck in my mind since the 1st day I texted you

I need to know your name

Because the only hint I have is Yoochun drunkenly calling you “duckbutt”

And I don’t know what to do with that

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

Oh my god

I’m going to kill him

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

So I guess your name is not duckbutt

That’s kind of cute though

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

No it’s not

It’s far from cute

Forget about it

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Hell no

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

x.x

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

(￣ ᴗ ￣ ✿)

Can I get your name though

Regarding introductions we didn’t really stick to the old fashioned way

 

**_To: Pug worshipper_ **

True

The name’s Junsu

22 years old

Proud survivor of the first years of a biochemistry degree

 

**_From: Pug worshipper_ **

Congratulations

Ashii

21 years old

Proud owner of a cat called Noodle

 

**_Name of contact changed to “Ashii”_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Oh

You have a cat

You cannot tell me you have a cat and show me no pics

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Oooooh, cat lover?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Pet lover, I don’t discriminate

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Say hi

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Okay

That’s some intense stare

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It looks like it wants to kill me

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

She’s probably plotting your murder

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Great

Now I’m scared

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You scaredy-cat

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’m older than you, show me your respect

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Respect, my ass

It’s not like you were 10 years older than me

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

My eyes have seen things you wouldn’t even imagine

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay grandpa

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 Nowadays the youngers seem to have forgotten about the old times

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Stop it

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

They can no longer fathom the harshness of the world and the impediments a man had to overcome in order to free his own soul

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Oh my god

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 BEHOLD MY WIDSOM ACQUIRED THROUGH THE AGES AND LISTEN TO MY WORDS FULL OF SHREWDNESS

 

_Message seen_

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I think someone took math problems too literally

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I suggest you run away

No one with a sane mind would do that

Are those watermelons

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Yep

I’m gonna ask them

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don’t

That’s dangerous

Why are you even outside it’s like 11pm

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You’re using your phone but you don’t check the time

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’ve developed outstanding skills in ignoring my clock

Helps with studying

So I don’t see how little time I have left

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

This is fucked up

I’m out of practice btw

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That late?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Less people disturbing us than during the day

Got a lot of work?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Start of the year

So not that much

Yet

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Good luck (￣ω￣)

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Thanks x.x

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed too much at this one

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I love twitter

And America

They always have the weirdest shit happening

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I always knew bears were artists in disguise

You don’t have to go abroad to find strange shit though

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay…?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That’s my friend

He wanted to know if there was an echo in the dryer

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

A man who checks his theories I like that

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Not in my dryer

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Roommate?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Nope

Thanks for that

He’s a nosey fucker

Always wants to know everything

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Puts his nose everywhere

Including your dryer

*ba dum tss*

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You’re all awful

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be proud of my jokes


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**_To: Ashii_ **

Zombies land gnomes

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I think I need context

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’ve been spending the week looking for the weirdest shops in Seoul

This one is in my top 3

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

What are the other 2?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

A store selling disco balls and one selling cushions shaped like cuts of meat or sausages

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nice try

But nope

Why do you think I sell weird shit?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You said it wasn’t as basic as a convenience store

And more entertaining

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Well what I sell is definitely less boring than a convenience store

But we’re pretty common in the city

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your stuff can be found only in Seoul?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nah

Definitely worldwide

And happily welcomed all over the world

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Why do I feel you’re just trying to confuse me even more

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

(￣︶￣;)

 

* * *

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

Yoochun told me you’ve been texting a lot lately

And you’ve been looking for zombie land gnomes stores

Do I have to worry

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

Just scientific research for a friend

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

A friend

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

Yep

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

Does that friend is the owner of a pug and a dustbin

 

 

 

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

I knew it

I’ll get her number

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

HYUNG NO


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Jaejoong says hi

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Hi Jaejoong

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

He’s the dryer guy

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Oooh

Nice to finally have a name

And a face

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You can ignore him

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You should be nice to your friend

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’ll be nice when he stops sticking his nose where he shouldn’t

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

He’s just a  reyuzvb kfuy bu e

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’ll take it as you’re fighting for your phone

Good luck

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 bikrhbu c oelhgjv

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 nv iomdutbngv

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Whatever

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The separation means the conversation is happening the same day but with some time between the two parts of the convo  
> (I could have put the time on it buuuuuuut...)

* * *

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

This is how they lure the students into biology

****

**_From: Ashii_ **

That's sneaky

I'd totally get in

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I see you’ve won your phone back

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Was a tough fight

Broke a pen in the process

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

My sincere condolences

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Thank you

I loved that pen

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You never leave the library

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Well I work here too

It helps with the money

And I like being at the library so

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Sorry I was with a customer

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You're at the store?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Tattoo parlor

Someone wanted to know how long a tattoo would last

As in “can I keep it for a week and then wash it off”

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Huh

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

That was my reaction

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I would also have laughed

Even if I know close to nothing about tattoo

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Got none?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Not sure I’m made for it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Not sure you can be made or not for this

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It’s just not my stuff

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Watch out dude

That’s my job you’re talking about (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Hey, I never said it was a shitty job

Honestly I’m not sure I’ll ever get a tattoo

But I’ve already seen some drawings

They were so breathtaking

With fucking shades and colors

****

**_To: Ashii_ **

I didn’t know people could do that even on paper

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I can’t draw for shit so to have it embed on someone’s skin

You must be really talented

I don’t understand people who don’t see it as art because damn

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Wow

I’m flattered

And touched

Most people don’t praise us like that

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Thanks

That means a lot

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Well you just got yourself a fan

I can craft a banner with your name in flashy colors on it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I think I'll be fine without it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You sure you still don’t want a tattoo?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I might be slightly scared of needles

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Always the needles~

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

x.x

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Time to go back to work

I have to finish a coloring

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I was wondering

Is it okay if I ask you to send me a pic once it’s done?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Dude

It’s always okay to ask for a pic of my tattoos 8P

You’ll drown in tattoo pics

I’M GONNA CONVERT YOUR SCARED ASS

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I wouldn’t be so sure

 

\-------------------

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Oh

Okay

The colors are just

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Why do I have to be so scared of needles

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Hehe

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

(╥﹏╥)

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I think I’m dying

Or I’m already dead

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You’re still studying at 1:30am in the morning?

Why does uni looks like it’s worse than the Hunger Games

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Fuck sorry

Didn’t realize what time it was

Sorry for waking you up

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Wasn’t asleep

Night practices are a thing remember

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yeah right

But I'm sorry anyway

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You can text me at night actually

If I’m asleep I’ll see them in the morning

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Won’t that wake you up?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I sleep like a rock

I’m surprised my cat didn’t try to eat me yet because she thought I was dead

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You’re gonna get flooded with texts of me screaming in despair

Just so you know

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’ll brace myself

I can flood you with texts at night too you know

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Go ahead

According to Yoochun I can sleep through a meteor crash

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Good thing to know we could die in our sleep without even noticing

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

The perk of being a heavy sleeper

Also helps with Yoochun’s snores

And noisy neighbors

And thunder at night

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I think we get it

Go back to study and then go to sleep

Students are insane

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Wait for the exams

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I don’t want to know

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Me neither

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

IT'S HALLOWEEN

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You're a week late but that's okay

That's some nice cakes you got there

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Thank you

Actually I was looking for a Ryan one but didn't find any

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don't tell me you're a Ryan fan

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay, I'm not a Ryan fan

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

But I have a Ryan pencil case

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

A Ryan box

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

One plush

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Two plushies

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

THREE PLUSHIES

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Oh my god

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

The phone case

(obviously)

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And woops another plush

Pretty sure I have other things but I don’t remember

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I'm not even surprised

You're insane

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I'm dedicated

And you're just jealous

****

**_To: Ashii_ **

Maybe

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Don't worry I'll get you a Ryan plush

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I'll wait for it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

**__ **


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

That girl

Do you have a pic of her?

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

No

Why

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

You’re talking with her and you don’t know what she looks like

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

She doesn’t know what I look like either

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

And you don’t want to know

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

I’m not going to ask her for a pic

She didn’t send me one yet so

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

So you’re two idiots too scared to know what the other is going to think if they see your face

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

I’m not scared

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

Or is it because it marks a new step in your newly found relationship

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

Stop psychoanalyzing me

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

I’m gonna ask her for a pic

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

NO

PLEASE DON’T

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

JAEJOONG

 

 

_Message seen  
_

 

\-------------------

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

PLEASE STOP YOUR BOYFRIEND

**_From: Yunho_ **

What did he do again

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Not sure if that’s a cat or a big fluffy marshmallow but I’m in love

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Looks like a turtle with fur

I thought your cat was black

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’m at a friend’s right now

It’s hers

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Definitely cuddle material

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

All pets are cuddle material

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Can’t say you’re wrong

My dog is like a cloud with legs

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

WHAT

I NEED A PIC

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

****

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Holy shit

How can a dog be so fluffy

That’s not fair

I need to cuddle him

Her

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Him

And he just got puppies

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

WHAT

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’m going home soon, I’ll take pictures

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

If you forget I’m sending my cat after you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Noted

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

**  
**

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

**  
**

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

**_From: Ashii_ **

Now you’re just showing off

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> I just spend God knows how long trying to edit the pic of Ashii in vain because I suck at it. Maybe I'll change it later if I manage to do something better T.T  
> She has grey hair on her pic, because grey hair is fucking beautifuuuul

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay

I think you deserve to know

But Jaejoong got my number

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Oh no

I’m going to kill him

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

He’s nice actually

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

And he snooped into my phone

He’s awful

Tell me he didn’t send you weird stuff

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nah

I’m the only one who sends you weird stuff remember

He just asked me how we met and all

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

He already knew about the dustbin thanks to Yoochun

I can’t believe it I’m going to beat his ass so much

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And he sent me a pic of you

 

 

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

oh

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Sorry

I didn’t ask for it he just send it like that

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

No

I know it’s not your fault

He’s just really really nosey

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

He should have asked

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Yeah

I can understand

That’s why my phone is locked

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I think I’ll do that

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Can I see which one he send?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That sneaky little fucker

He looked too happy when he pretended to take that selfie

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nice filter by the way

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don't laugh at me

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Don’t worry you still look cute

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Well

Thanks?

I was just literally thinking about the sandwich I was going to eat

And I didn’t know I was being taken in picture

So I’m not sure that really counts

You know

I'm not that cute

Not really

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You’re rambling

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Mmmh yes

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

At least you’re aware of it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Maybe I could send you a pic too

To make it even

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That’s

I don’t want to force you to

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I can’t keep hiding forever the fact that I’m a middle-aged man trying to lure you into my bed

I owe you the truth

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Not sure if I want that picture

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Too late

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Because my friends are assholes too and take pictures when I'm not aware

And I was thinking about going home because no one knew how to fix the sound system that was broken that day

That kinda match your sandwich-thinking game

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your hair

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

My hair

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It’s grey

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

… I’m starting to question your deduction skills

But yeah

It’s grey

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It lo

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It looks good

First time I’m seeing someone pulling it off

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Ohooh

Thanks

Compliment welcomed and appreciated

  

**_To: Ashii_ **

You don’t really look like a middle-aged man

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

That's the make-up

Hides the wrinkles

That's nice when I want to seduce young men

(≖‿≖)

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You are unbelievable

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

But at least I'm good looking

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

*deep sigh*

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You didn't say no

(≖‿≖)

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

*deeper sigh*

 

 

\--------------------------

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

SHIT

SHE’S CUTE

WHAT DO I DO

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

Date her

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

Why do I even ask for your help

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

Keep watching her from afar and pay tribute to her beauty through poems

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

I’m gonna ask Yunho

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

He’s the one who said the poem thing

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

Go back to your cuddling and kissy stuff you useless turds

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRYYYYYY I can't believe it's been nearly a month  
> But I got busy and not in the mood of editing and well -.-  
> I'd like to thank holidays for existing and twitter for hosting weird pics

* * *

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

There is a smiling squared bush in the neighbor’s garden

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

There’s a bicycle on the roof of the library

(Say hi to him for me)

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay you beat me

(He said hi back)

Why do I feel like you’re spending half of your life at the library

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Because I probably do

I’m restocking the shelves

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Got a lot to do?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Try not to drown in it

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’ll call you for help

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And I’ll come

Once I’m done with my coffee because damn

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I feel so loved

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

( ＾ Ɛ ＾ ✿)

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Just got home

Yoochun wanted to make a barbecue

I’m not sure if I have to call the firemen

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Call them, I’m ready

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Pink looks great on you

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I know

Gotta work that swag

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

The barbecue’s doing well though

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

AND NOW I’M HUNGRY

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Then eat

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Woah

Should have thought about that one

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I can’t, I’m at work

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Looks like you're going to dissect someone

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Maybe I'm about to

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I'll send you a pic of the corpse

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

(￣︶￣ )

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

She’s feeling feisty today

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It’s a little bit early for Christmas

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Noodle disagrees with your pessimism

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’m not listening to you

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And you say I’m the one sending you weird stuff

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

*can’t hear you*

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Kids this days

 

_Message seen_

* * *

 


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your store

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Got your ears back?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

My ears are perfectly fine thank you

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You’re just scared of my cat

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your cat is cute

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Of course she’s cute

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

And scary

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Hehe

So, my store

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yes

Are you part of a brand

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nope

We sell different brands

And we are not the only one to sell that

But we are our own boss

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That’s still not helping

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Sorry about that

Here’s a cute hedgehog taking a bath to soothe you

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That's still not helping

*deep sigh*

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I can make you talk you know

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

****

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

What kind of torture instrument is that

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

WELCOME TO BIOCHEMISTRY

*insert flames and noises of despair*

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I'm still not telling you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Come ooooon

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nope

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

(╥_╥)

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

(￣ω￣)

* * *

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minions are scary

* * *

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Found my dessert

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

They’re scary

Throw them

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Do you mean that one

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Ashii

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Please stop

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

OH COME ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And now I should really go back to writing because I'll end up with posting everything I have and I'll post nothing for a whole year urgh)


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I don’t understand

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That’s good me neither

I’m thinking about throwing myself off the window

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Maybe don’t

You’ll miss on food

And good music

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Damn you’re right

But still

Life is hard

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You working?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Dance practice

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’ll never get used to your schedule

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You’re the one with class at 7:30pm

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Welcome to university

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’m fine with my jobs, thank you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Got to say I’m impressed you manage to work 2 jobs and dance at the same time

And I don’t know how you can deal with customers everyday

I would go nuts

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Most of them are pretty chill so it’s fine, they rarely complain directly to us

I thank Customer Service everyday

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Never had an angry one?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Most of the time it’s just misunderstanding

Got it settled pretty quickly

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

The stupid ones come to the tattoo parlor

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I can only imagine

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You’re selling electronics

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Nope

( ﾟ▽ﾟ)

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Damn

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know how I got the idea for this one
> 
> (Mini chapter because I like them)

* * *

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

My neighbor was taking a shower

I just heard him having an argument with a spider in his bathroom

He said “if you want to stay you need at least to pay your share of the rent”

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Well he’s not wrong

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I don’t know

Technically she’s not using water and electricity

Not even the wifi

She should just pay the square she’s using to sleep

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

What would you do

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I would set her on fire with a spray and a lighter

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That works too

* * *

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need these dogs

* * *

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I forgot to show you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

WHAT THE

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

What the fuck is that

That’s not a dog, that’s a fluffy Tic Tac

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

With his sister

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

OH

MY

GOD

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You said to send pics

I send pics

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

BUT I DIDN’T KNOW THEY WOULD BE THIS CUTE

THEY ARE THE PUPPIEST PUPPIES I VE EVER SEEN

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Why do I feel like I’ve broken you

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Because I’m broken

Noodle is judging me so hard right now

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Tell her it’s not finished yet

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

**__ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

**__ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

askjhghfksl

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Hehehe

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

**__ **

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

o(╥﹏╥)o

* * *

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully I just wanted to post this one

* * *

 

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

Hey

Sorry about earlier

We didn’t mean to anger you

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

I wasn’t angry

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

You left

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

I had to go to class

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

You had 20 min left before your next class

Come on

The others are sorry too

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

They weren't trying to be malicious

We’re just worried

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

You have a weird way of showing it

And I don’t see why you’re worried

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

How long have you been texting her

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

Don’t start again

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

Listen

We’re just scared you’ll get too invested

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

We’re just talking

Why would I be too invested

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

Exactly

You never mentioned once seeing each other and you’re living in the same city

We don’t want you to get too invested if nothing happens in the end because she doesn’t want to meet you

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

Maybe you should have said that instead of harassing me for 30 min in the cafeteria about how it’s stupid to just text someone without ever meeting them

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

I know

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

And you’re definitely reading too much into things

We’re just texting

I’m not getting married with a stranger through internet

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

Just be careful please

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

Yeah okay

 

* * *

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

IT’S TIME FOR CHRISTMAS BITCH

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

(I’m doing with what I have)

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

(which means not much)

 

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Junsu?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

If you tell me you’re studying I’m gonna beat you with one of your books

Your holidays start in a week so step away from those notes

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Am not

Sorry

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

About?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I didn’t answer right away

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Don’t worry I survived

Can’t expect you to answer me everytime I find something stupid on the internet

Even if you’re keeping up quite well

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yeah

 

 

 

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Are you okay

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yes

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Not really

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

My friends are assholes

Well not really

But they can be too much sometimes

Sorry

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

No need to apologize

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

They’re just fucking nosey

They worry for nothing

And they think they know better

As if I couldn’t decide on my own

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

And they don’t even know how to say it so they keep on picking on me and get surprised when I get angry

They act as if they knew everything and in the end they just make everything worse than before

And they make it looks like it's my fault

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Sorry

They're just awful

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I told you, you don't have to apologize

Just because they're your friends it doesn't mean they can say whatever they want

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

People need to chill out sometimes

Because they want to do good but they just make it worse

And sometimes it’s just none of their business

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And you have the right to be angry

Damn

*bangs her fist on the table*

*cries in pain and agony*

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’m not supposed to laugh

I’m supposed to be furious and bitter

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

YOU LAUGHED

MY JOB IS DONE

And if you want to look bitter I'll lend you my cat

Perfect bitch face ever

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

But don’t worry

I’m not here just to send you weird shit

(even if I like to)

I’m here if you need to talk because something is wrong

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yeah

Thank you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Nice snowman by the way

Even if it’s early for Christmas

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I KNEW YOU’D SAY THAT

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

And yet you sent it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Gotta share my talent

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

And gotta go back to work

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Aaaand I knew you’d say that too

Good luck on your bonding time with your books

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Uni never waits

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Thanks again

For listening to my shit

And for making me laugh

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Told you I have to share my talent

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don’t be so full of yourself

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

(￣ω￣)

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Wait

You’re not grey anymore

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

WHAT IS THIS SORCERY

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so productive what's happening

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

I leave you for 5 min and you’re being dramatic

Never heard of hair dye?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Now you’re just being disrespectful

And it has been 5 hours

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Poor thing

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

My grandma is coming to Seoul, I better not try to scare her with my hair

I’ll probably make a new one once the holidays are over

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

But I liked the grey

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I can hear your whining from all over Seoul

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Just before I got them redyed

Now stop complaining

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

… The grey really looked good though

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Then do iiiiiit

 

 

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I did

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

NO WAY

I NEED PROOF

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

… Now I feel like I’ve missed something

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

It’s just grey hair

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You were the one crying about it 5 min ago

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Don’t start again

* * *

 


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Which one should I start with

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Wait

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay

But this is kinda an emergency (ﾟﾍﾟ)

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Wait

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Your vocabulary is amazing

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

15

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

10

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Are you a ticking time bomb?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

5

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Wait for it

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’M ON CHRISTMAS BREAK

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Damn

You really did have to do a countdown

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yes

It does wonder for your sanity

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Tell me more about it

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Now that I’m officially on break I can help you

You need to choose one?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I need to choose an order to eat them

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

…

I’m gonna go back to class

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Hey I had a long day

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Junsu

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You need to stop running away like that

* * *

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I think it’s snowing

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

OH MY GOD

WHERE ARE YOU

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

On my way back to Yeoncheon

My dad’s driving

It’s not snowing in Seoul?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

NO

BUT WHY ARE YOU ON THE ROAD

You didn’t check the weather?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Nope

Don’t worry

We’re nearly there

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

How do you know you can’t even see the car in front of you

Oh my god

Seriously send me a text when you arrive

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Will do it mom

 

\-------------------

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You can stop fretting I’m alive and at home

And half asleep

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

First of all I’m not fretting

I’m over worrying, big difference

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

But thanks

Sorry for the freaking out

And go to bed if you're half asleep

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That also means I'm half awake you know

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Yeah and in 2 min you'll be sleeping like a log

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Absolutely not

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Wanna bet?

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Junsu

 

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Well that was quick

* * *

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

WE HAVE SNOW

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

****

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

DOGGGGGGGGG

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Watch out you’ll lose him in the snow

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Very funny

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And very fluffy

I love your dog ㅠ_ㅠ

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I love my dog too

Even if it’s a pain in the ass to dry him when he wants to come home

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

How can a dog be this photogenic

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don’t worry you’re photogenic too

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Not as much as him but well

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Wow fuck you too

 

\-------------------

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

You told her she was less photogenic than your dog

That’s fucked up

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

I panicked okay

Otherwise it would have looked like I was flirting

And I wasn’t flirting

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

But you want to

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

No

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

You hesitated

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Nope

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

You’re a hopeless

* * *

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST  
> Took some time to upload something because I finally felt like it (instead of doing my homework hum)
> 
> So sorry for the delay T.T

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

I HAVE SNOW TOO

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Not as much as you but I do what I can

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You’re home?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Yep!

Only for Christmas though

I’m going to Seoul in 3 days

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Sucks you can’t stay longer

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Yeah

But I still get to see my family so that’s okay

And I can annoy my brother for 3 whole days

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I feel sorry for him

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You shouldn’t

He’s worse than a kid

And a little shit

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I definitely feel sorry for him

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

What

How dare you

You’re supposed to root for me, I’m your friend

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Are you really

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Well you’re my friend, so you don’t really have a choice because I intend on keeping you

Stuck with me

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Damn it

 

* * *

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Which one is the best

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Mine

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

wtf

* * *

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Merry Christmas you butt nugget

Hope you feel all my love to you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Too much love right now

I’m overwhelmed

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I hope so

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Still no regret about meeting me through Yoochun’s drunkenness?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Definitely not

I’m still thanking Yoochun about that

 

 

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yeah me too

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Merry Christmas to you too

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

* * *

 


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

**_From: Yoochun_ **

Tell me I’m not the only one drowning in my books while everyone is eating chocolate

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

My mom yelled at me because I woke up early to study

I can remember her going after my ass whenever I would try to postpone my homework

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

How the tables have turned

Got news from Ashii?

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Yeah

She’s in Japan with her family

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

That’s nice

Yeah

 

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Is it weird

That I miss her

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

You never met

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

I know

That’s why it’s weird

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

Did something happen

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

No

Not really

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

She just said I was her friend

I know that sounds stupid

But we never really said it because of the way we “met”

So

Sorry

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Are you still here

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Or are you reveling in my babbling

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

Don’t take it the wrong way, but you’re cute

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Okay…?

I’m not sure about why you’re saying that though

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

Aaah, young people

So pure and innocent

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

Okay you can stop know

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

Never

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

She’ll be back soon in Seoul and you won’t miss her anymore

No need to overthink 

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

…I still think that’s weird

 

**_From: Yoochun_ **

Go back to your formulas and drown yourself into them, you'll feel better

 

**_To: Yoochun_ **

ㅠ_ㅠ

* * *

 


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

 

 

 

 

****

****

**_From: Ashii_ **

GODDAMNIT I M GOING TO KILL HIM

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Please don’t commit murder

I can’t text you if you’re in jail

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’ll hide the body

And change my phone’s passcode because damn

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your brother?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

YES

That fuckface didn’t tell me he took a picture

AND that he would send it to you

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

But you look good in it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

what

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

wait

YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE SIDE WITH HIM

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

And that’s just a pic of me in a kimono

For Christmas

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Still

Look good in it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Thakns

Thanks

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

BUT STILL

GOTTA BEAT HIS ASS

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I'll help you hiding the body I guess

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

I don’t have a crush on her

 

**_From: Yunho_ **

Okay

Jaejoong is cackling because he finds you funny

Don’t ask me why

I’ll let you with your inner debate

 

**_To: Yunho_ **

*cries on the inside*

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo maybe I'll post again tomorrow  
> (if I work enough)  
> (lol)


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’m never taking a break again

Not when it’s the end of the year and your coworker didn’t do his share of accounting

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

That looks awful

Yoochun says it looks awful

That’s bad coming from a finance major

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You’re back to your flat?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Yeah

Spending the New Year with the others

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

But for now

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Oh god

Do you ever stop

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’ll stop when you’re done with your accounting

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Now that’s just not cool

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Deal

 

\--------------------------

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

DONE

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Ashii?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Is it really that awful to do?

 

\--------------------------

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okay, I’m alive

I have balance sheets imprinted on my left cheek

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don’t tell me you fell asleep

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Fuck you, my flight was early this morning

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Are you even done with your accounting

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

IN YOUR FACE

* * *

 


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

HAPPY NEW YEAR

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Where did you get such a picture

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

There’s a twitter dedicated to weird bird pics

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Obviously

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

The pics are awesome

Look

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

One day I won’t be surprised anymore by the stuff you find on the internet

BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Are you going full Aragorn on me

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’m glad you caught the ref

Happy New Year to you too btw

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Damn I’m hungry now

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You’re at your place?

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

At a friend’s

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

We’re waiting for pizzaaaaa

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Good luck with your waiting then

While I'm stuffing myself with DELICIOUS FOOD

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Wow

What a shitty friend you are

Where are your good resolutions

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

With my will to live and my ability so survive college

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Fair enough

 

 

 

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

SAY HI TO MY LORD AND SAVIOR

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

****

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Say hi for me, I'm too shy

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You're a dweeb

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I knoooow~

Gotta go the others are giving me the bad eye for texting during a moment of "brotherly bounding"

Or whatever

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

DON'T GO

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

****

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

PLEASE

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

PLEAAAAAAAASE

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

****

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Damn it

* * *

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

**_From: Ashii_ **

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

So

I might have done something

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

OH SH

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Fuck sorry wrgon prson

Damn it

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Take a breath

Got into a fight with your keyboard?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don’t laugh at me

Just got mixed in my convo

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Whatever

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Whatever

 

 

****

****

**_From: Ashii_ **

If you’re busy that’s okay you know

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

nO

I’m fine

Wonderful

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You did punk

pink

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your hair is pink

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I know

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Your hair is pink

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

You just said that

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

I’m trying to process it

You’re not helping

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I’m afraid you’ll get a brain stroke if I do rainbow

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Very funny

 

 

 

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

You look good

Really

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Really good

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Don’t miss the grey anymore?

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Well

The grey really looked good

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

But the pink is really really really nice

Really

Really

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

I feel like I've broken you

 

**_To: Ashii_ **

Don't surestimate yourself

I am calm and composed

And now I'm going to study

 

**_From: Ashii_ **

Okayyy

 

\--------------------------

 

**_To: Jaejoong_ **

 

**_From: Jaejoong_ **

Okay what did she do again

* * *

 


End file.
